<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When in Rome by Florchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252433">When in Rome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis'>Florchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Fitz make out inside a broom closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When in Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/gifts">JaeRianL</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone again, the Valentine gifts keep on coming!</p><p>Written for the prompt: “I missed you". </p><p>This is also the 50th ship I have written for inside this fandom, so that makes me super proud and happy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we are a bit old for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz makes an encompassing gesture as wide as the small closet allows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh.” Lincoln is playing it cheeky, and it’s infuriating, but Fitz would be lying if he said it isn’t also a tiny bit hot. “What can I say? I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a sweet enough reply that it takes down some of Fitz's defenses, and when his knees bend a little, Lincoln takes advantage of the opportunity to snake an arm around his waist and place his hot, goddamn mouth on the sensitive skin of Fitz’s n</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, a, a, a broom closet?” His voice comes out a lot more stuttering than he meant to, and he closes his eyes just to not see the amusement on Lincoln’s. “It’s a bit too high school, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while for Lincoln to respond, too enthused as he is on placing kisses all down the column of Fitz’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When in Rome…,” he says, but instead of finishing the idea he punctuates it with a bite to Fitz’s collarbone that makes Fitz groan. “Besides, I only</span>
  <em>
    <span> suggested </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. You walked here with me of your own accord. Take your share of responsibility, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz can see his position weakening by the second, what with Lincoln’s mouth wreaking havoc on his arousal like they were seventeen, and Lincoln’s affirmations that he can not disprove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting himself lose this argument, he takes matters into his own hands and grabs the lapels of Lincoln’s jacket to reverse their position, Lincoln’s back pressed against the door of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses him hard, a kiss that is no preamble, only visceral need, and keeps on kissing him until Lincoln is whimpering inside his mouth and holding onto his shoulders like a lifeline. There. That will show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize that you are only proving I was right in bringing you here?” Lincoln whispers against Fitz’s trembling cheeks, and Fitz closes his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. He is too old and it’s too late to pick ridiculous fights with his husband- in a broom closet of all places-, so he will let this one pass: that way he will preserve his energy for next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do this anyway?” he asks instead, avoiding the soft look in Lincoln’s eyes while he pets Fitz’s hair down- the hair that he messed up himself two seconds ago, mind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you: I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm pool of love that has only grown with time ever since he met Lincoln bubbles happily inside his ribcage, and Fitz huffs to not make obvious how affected he still is- always will be- by those small shows of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been across the room for two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly: across the room. Way too far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln kisses him again, this time not a molten wave of desire but a quiet lull of contentment. Fitz knows that they are pushing their luck with how long ago they have disappeared, but he still takes a second longer to place his head on the crook of Lincoln’s neck, inhales in his cologne, gathers strength to go stand an entire room across for him for another two hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you two lovebirds would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light that enters from the just-opened door is blinding, but Fitz could recognize that voice anywhere. Daisy is not at the top of his “worst people that could find you making out with your husband in a broom closet” but she is very damn near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy, we would appreciate it if you were to mind your own damn business,” Lincoln says in his most annoyed voice, but Fitz knows it’s a lost cause. These two would never stop picking at each other’s nerves, caring for each other, loving each other. He thinks it’s sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am saving your damn asses,” she replies, smug, and Fitz takes advantage of her distracting Lincoln to untangle himself from the embrace, walk outside and start fixing his clothes. “You don’t want to know what Mallory will say to you two if she found you messing around in a broom closet when you were supposed to be chaperoning her senior prom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy looks at him with a wicked shine in her eyes. Fitz avoids her eyes but he still feels himself blushing. Lincoln comes out of the closet- you truly never stop doing that- with a murderous stare in Daisy’s direction. She just pokes her tongue at him. It makes Fitz feel twenty years younger and that is both a sweet and exhausting thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go watch our girl dance.” He takes Lincoln’s hand, and he will never get tired of the way his husband’s eyes soften when he looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk together back to the dance, and though he can not see Lincoln poking his tongue out at Daisy in retaliation, he can totally imagine it when Daisy’s laughter follows them through the corridors.    </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:</p><ul>

<li>Short comments</li>

<li>Long comments</li>

<li>Questions</li>

<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>

<li>Prompts</li>

<li>Image reactions</li>

<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>

This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>